


Newt loves strawberries, and likes likes likes Thomas.

by overzealousukora



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: First Time, M/M, Virgin!Newt, newt is 15 okeh, quiet!newt, thomas is 21, thomas is dylan with a beard, umm dry humping?, yep i hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overzealousukora/pseuds/overzealousukora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like any other teenager, Newt is awkward and quiet. He also loves strawberries, and likes likes likes Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newt loves strawberries, and likes likes likes Thomas.

Newt pulled his rain jacket closer into his body. He was bloody freezing. Though, he couldn't really blame anyone but himself. Someone had told him to call an Uber, but he had refused because walking in the wind was a great way to think about other things other then school.

Or so he thought.

Huffing, he walked faster. He shouldn't really care about the stupid Uber he could have taken because face it; he was broke. Also, it's not like the Uber would believe he's 18. which he is not. His mother had given him 100 bucks about two weeks ago. He had bought a pair of pants and the rest went to books. He couldn't help myself. So here he was walking in the wind, freezing. He thought maybe it would have been nice and sweet.

Guess not.

Newt just really wanted to get home, from the wind, so he picked up his pace and jogged down the street.

He also wished Thomas was there to give him a jacket and hold him close, wanting to feel the hair on his face tickle his forehead.

Once he had finally gotten home, his lungs heaving for air, he saw his mother grabbing food from the back of her SUV. He nodded at her, for he wasn't the one for many words. Morally, no words at all when it comes to others. His mother was used to it.

"Newton, darling. I have family court in the morning. So I'll be leaving to London tonight." They lived three hours away from London. Newt's mother was a family social worker who always attends court these days, so Newt is used to being alone. Walking into the house, behind his mother, he was the bag she was carrying. He noticed through the thin plastic, blueberries, raspberries and of course strawberries.

_"You want some?" Thomas' voice made shivers run down Newt's spine. As Newt nodded slowly, Thomas slowly and ever so tauntingly crawled onto the bed, not letting the strawberry fall from his mouth. It was Thomas's bed. Newt was literally legs curled to his chest knees under his chin sitting on Thomas's bed._

"Mum, I- uhh." She turned and raised an eyebrow as he stuttered out his words, though she knew what he was going to ask for. She didn't care about his loving of strawberries.

"When are you leaving?" And that's not what she was expecting.

Newt had put the food away, while his mother packed an overnight bag. She came downstairs later and hugged him. She also told him not to be late for school tomorrow morning. He waved as she drove out of the park space and she smiled, making kissy faces. Newt smiled back, then turned and went inside, closing the door after him. He literally didn't know what to do in a empty house. He had been alone only so many times and all he had done was watch t.v and not live like a hermit in his room. Newt headed upstairs grabbing the house phone on the way. As he walked up the stairs, he dialed Thomas's number.

Maybe he can come over for a while. Maybe even sleepover. Newt felt giddy.

_"It looks cold outside." Thomas mumbled, passing a strawberry to the younger teen. Newt nodded, taking the fruit. Shaking his head, Thomas leaned close to Newt._

_"I love your voice, though you never use it."_

No one knew of Thomas and Newt. Which was fine and for the best of it. Newt had just turned 15 and Thomas almost turning 22. They were sneaking around. Sometimes Newt would lay in bed praying that he was the only one Thomas's was sneaking around with.

"Hello?" The voice sounded tired and drained. Newt literally felt the need to throw the phone at the wall, mainly because it wasn't Thomas. Before Newt can even say hello back, he heard Thomas speaking into the phone, panting.

"Sorry, I was in the shower. Minho thought it was a great idea to pick up my phone without permisson." Newt can hear a groan in the background, and all he can picture is Thomas holding Minho in a choke hold. He then laughs nervously and fiddles with the hem of his shirt. He was standing in his door way looking down at the clean made up bed.

"Minho." Newt whispered. He then remembered when Thomas told him about Minho being his roomate. "Your roomate." He then stated, feeling silly.

"Yeah." Newt can literally hear Thomas smiling through the phone. Shaking his head, Newt stepped into his room and sat on his bed. Thomas on the other line started talking about his day, and how he went paint balling. That's why he had to shower so late in the day. Newt only listened, loving the sound of Thomas' voice. He listened to Thomas ramble about how he now has a bruise on his arm from not wearing a sweater while in the arena. Stating; it was too hot in there to be wearing a sweater. Thomas then trailed off, listening to Newt softly breathing through the phone.

"How was _your_ day?" Newt sighed and nodded to himself, wishing Thomas can see him because he hated talking with too many words. 

"It was okay." He heard Thomas sigh and he felt the need to hide. 

Thomas didn't hate the fact that Newt barely talked, but damn he loved his voice and need to hear it more. Thomas started talking again, about how he almost failed one of his classes at uni and his mother would have killed him, literally. Newt laughed when he heard Thomas yelling at Minho for eating two packs of KD by himself. While Thomas kept talking, Newt decided it was finally time to get to the point on why he had called.

"You should come sleepover." He blurted out. Thomas was quiet. He had stopped rambling, and almost dropped the towel around his hips. He heard Newt's breath hitch when he agreed saying he would be over in half an hour.

"Umm, the front door is unlocked." Newt hung up.

Thomas knew where he lived because he had taken him home a few times after they hung out at his and Minho's place. Though, he had never stayed. Newt never asked, so he never pushed.

 

Thomas pulled into the driveway, his heart beating rapidly. His shy blond was waiting inside and all he could do was wipe his sweaty hands on his pants. Stepping out of his rugged car, he slammed the door shut, locking it. He faced the house and saw nothing. The curtains remained closed and the window on the second level was empty. Shaking his head, Thomas went to the front door. He was about to knock, but remember that Newt had said the door was unlocked.

"Newt, babe?" He said aloud when he opened the door. Taking a step inside, he looked down and saw Newt's overworn sneakers. He then heard someone upstairs. The noise drew him to look up the stairs, meeting eyes with his young lover. 

"Hi." Newt breathed, his voice shaky. 

Thomas smiled before slipping off his shoes. He didn't say a word when started to make his way up the stairs. Newt took a step back when Thomas reached the top, but that didn't stop Thomas. 

"Hey baby." He pulled Newt by his shirt, placing his head in the crook of Newt's neck, breathing him in. 

Newt shivered when Thomas placed his hands low on his back, making him feel giddy and flushed. He then bit his lip from letting out a mewl when Thomas kissed the neck. Pushing Thomas away, he grabbed onto the forearms of the older man. Newt didn't say a word when he pulled him into his bedroom. 

Without words, the two males lay on the bed, Newt on his back, while Thomas was on his side, staring down at the teen. Newt felt his cheeks heat up, when Thomas lightly touch his stomach. The thin fabric of Newt's shirt keeping Thomas from touching his skin. 

"You're so beautiful." Thomas whispered. He was scared too talk loud, for Newt might hide away. He wanted Newt to trust him more then he ever has. 

"Thank you." Newt's cheeks were a bright red and he felt numbness in his finger tips. He felt Thomas remove his hand from his stomach, and grabbed his wrist, slowly tracing down and grabbing his hand. Thomas then brought it over to his jawline, letting Newt's cold finger's trace his beard.

"You can touch me, ya know-" He paused and looked at Newt. His cheeks were flushed. "-anywhere." Newt let out a small gasp when Thomas leaned down to kiss his lips.

The kiss was slow. It made Newt softly whimper into Thomas's mouth. He also shivered, when Thomas placed his knee between his legs and got on top of him. Thomas's name slipped through Newt's lips over and over again when Thomas started to slowly move his hips into Newt's.

Thomas felt like a teenager again.

He started to rut his hips into Newt's faster and harder, making the boy under him mewl. Thomas stared down at the teen and looked at his rosy red lips. They were swollen and a dark red. Thomas literally almost came right then and there.

"Holy fuck." Thomas moaned out when he felt Newt tug on his hair.

"Tommy-"

A loud ringing came from the bedside table and Thomas froze on top of Newt. It was the phone and Thomas literally wanted to grab the phone and throw it across the room. Newt lightly whined under him and reached for the phone. His face was flushed and Thomas noticed the sweat on his forehead. Reaching up, Thomas touch his own forehead and felt the wetness of his own sweat.

"Mom." Newt stated and Thomas smirked when he heard Newt's mother on the phone.

"I'm fine." He mumbled into the phone. Thomas watched as Newt's chest fell up and down, his breathing still quite rapid.

"I love you too." Newt said into the phone making Thomas shiver at the words that fell from his mouth. Newt's voice was so quiet that he was glad the house was completely quiet, so that he could hear his young lover.  Newt then hung up. Staring up at Thomas, he felt his heart pounding in his chest. Thomas was still propped up on his hands, staring down at the teen under him.

"What?" Newt's voice cracked abit and he coughed, trying to make his voice less rough. Thomas didn't say anything. He just leaned down slowly and placed a small peak on the corner of Newt's lips. 

"I'm hungry." Thomas said aloud and stood from the bed. Newt felt coldness run over his body when Thomas removed himself from on top of him. He then wanted to scream because he literally had a boner, almost ready to brust in this jeans. Looking down, Newt blushed at the bulge. He then looked over at Thomas and saw him, _fixing_ himself in his his own jeans. Thomas reached for Newt and pulled him from the bed. He then pulled him from the room and down the stairs. 

"Fruits, maybe?" Thomas's voice was low and quiet. Newt sat on one of the kitchen stools, watching Thomas make himself at home. He felt like they could be doing this more often. He also wanted to finish we they had started upstairs.

"Strawberries?" Thomas was now leaning over the island, his face so close to Newt's. Newt looked down and saw a box of strawberries in Thomas's hands. He nodded.

They headed back upstairs, Thomas hot on Newt's trails when they made it into his bedroom. Thomas placed the strawberries on the bedside table, then making Newt sit on the bed. Newt's thoughts were racing. He wanted to jump up and down. He want to rip Thomas's shirt open. He wanted to sit on his lap. He want Thomas.

"Come here." Thomas was leaning on Newt's headboard, sitting on his bed. Newt got onto his knees and crawled over to Thomas, sitting on his lap, knees planted on either side of him. Newt gasped when he felt Thomas's bulge rub into his ass. He felt Thomas grip his hips to stop from moving. "Sit." What was he? A dog? Newt didn't question him, and settled onto his lap, his crotch tight against Thomas's stomach. He bit his lip.

"Tommy." He whimpered and let his head fall against his Thomas's shoulder. "Please." Thomas didn't stop there. He wrapped his arm around Newt and pulled him close, if that was even possible. Newt let out a loud moan and reached up to grab Thomas's hair, pulling the dark strands. Thomas didn't say a word when he reached over grabbing a strawberry and placing it in his own mouth. He also tried to be quiet when Newt started to rut his hips into his own. Newt noticed how quiet Thomas was a pulled away to look down at his lover. He felt his whole body burn with heat when he saw the strawberry between Thomas's pink lips. Still no word coming from Thomas, he leaned up and met the strawberry against Newt's lips making him grip Thomas's shoulders. 

"Oh shuck." Newt mumbled against the strawberry and pushed on Thomas's shoulders, making Thomas lean back against the headboard. Newt started to move his hips slowly, moaning against the fruit. Thomas reached up and held the strawberry as he took a bite and smiled at the flushed baby. Newt too, took a bite and chewed slowly, trying not to choke as he stared down at Thomas.

"Lay back." Newt quickly swung his leg from the side of Thomas's body and fell to the bed. Thomas laughed and quickly got on top of him, throwing the strawberry somewhere in the room. He reached for the bottom of Newt's shirt and Newt froze to the bed. Thomas looked up at Newt and asked for permission and Newt could only nod, not trusting his voice. 

"Thomas." Newt warned and Thomas moaned at his name coming from Newt's red swollen lips. He lightly pulled at Newt's shirt and he felt Newt tug at his own.  Newt wanted Thomas to take off his shirt first. Mainly becasue Newt felt shy. 

"T-take off yours first-" Newt let out a sigh, his hair sticking to his forehead from sweat. "-please." Thomas nodded and sat up, taking off his shirt and throwing it somewhere in the room. 

"We don't have to do this." Thomas whispered as he got back down on his hands over Newt, kissing the youngs temple. 

"I want to." The younger boy whispered back. 

Once Thomas had gotten rid of Newt's clothes and his own, he pulled the covers back, helping Newt get under them. Newt giggled when Thomas almost fell off the bed, trying to get under the covers with Newt. Thomas laughed when he finally settled between Newt's legs, but bumped his head on the younger lads head, making him brust into a fit of more giggles. 

"Okay, okay." Thomas mumbled and reached up to Newt's mouth with his free hand. "-open your mouth." Newt parted his lips and let Thomas's fingers slip between his parted lips, making Thomas moan as he sucked onto his fingers. Newt sucked until Thomas pulled his fingers from Newt's mouth with a slurp as they disappeared from the younger boys lips. Thomas pulled away from Newt to lean on his side, beside Newt on the bed. He then pulled at Newt's thigh, making the boy jump and whimper. 

"Sorry." Thomas mumbled. Newt was so jumpy, that when Thomas lightly touched over his entrance, he squealed, gripping the covers. Thomas chuckled and kissed the boys temple. 

"Tommy please." He cried and reached for Thomas's wrist begging for more of the olders touch. Thomas kissed Newt and slowly started to push his finger in the small figure under him. Thomas was propped up on his side, his elbow holding him up, as he touch his young lover. Newt was red to his chest and Thomas peppered kisses on his face to calm him down. He moved his finger slowly in and out of Newt making the boy under him whimper in pain and pleasure. After a while, Newt's moans became just moans of pleasure, begging for more and Thomas added another finger. Newt moaned out Thomas's name and reached up to grab Thomas's shoulder with one of his hands. 

Thomas stared at Newt. He had his swollen lips parted as he threw his head back against the pillows, moaning Thomas's name over and over. The older boy continued to move his fingers inside of Newt, curling and scissoring so Newt would be prepped for his first time.

His first time.

Thomas looked over Newt's face, his red heated skin, and blond hair sticking to his skin. Then looked down over his body, his chest was almost as red as his face, his stomach a pale colour that Thomas knew it made Newt insecure, but he _loved_ it. Thomas was now just realizing that he loved Newt's body. It wasn't just his body that he loved. He loved his voice, and so what if he was quiet. He loved everything about Newt. His personality was one of his favourites. Newt was this bookworm of classics and always stuck at the library. Basically, he loved Newt, only so shucking much and he couldn't help himself.

Pulling his fingers from Newt, he quickly got on top of the boy once again. 

"Tommy." Newt whimpered when fingers disappeared from him, making him feel empty. He then gasped when Thomas was on top of him, kissing his lips. Newt reached up and grabbed at Thomas's hair. Newt felt flushed to the max, and wanted to hide under the covers, more and more as he watched Thomas slip on a condom. He then continued to let Thomas pepper him with kisses, before he felt Thomas place the tip of his length at his entrance. With a whimpered, Newt moved his hips, wanting Thomas to be inside of him. He froze when three words left from Thomas's mouth.

"I love you." Newt couldn't say anything back because Thomas had started to push into him, making him mewl. Newt pulled Thomas by the shoulders, wrapping his arms around Thomas's neck. He moaned and whimpered, making Thomas almost pull away from him. Thomas continued to go slow, pushing the rest of his way into Newt, making the younger boy squeak. Newt repeated Thomas's name over and over beacause of the pain. His bottom burned and Thomas pulled away just enough to look down at Newt.

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts baby boy." Thomas let Newt adjust to his size, kissing the boys forehead and whispering into his ear. Newt felt tears falling from his eyes and he let out a cry. He wanted Thomas to stay though. He knew the burn would pass.

"Please, m-move." Newt whimpered out. Thomas was pushing back the sweaty hairs from Newt's forehead. Thomas shook his head no. Newt groaned and moved his hips up into Thomas, begging. "Please." Thomas didn't know how many times Newt said that word to him in the matter of hours they've been together in his house.

"Newt, baby." He moaned out as he pulled his hips back, only to trust back in. Newt cried out, making Thomas wanting to go harder, but he stopped himself by kissing Newt and keeping a slow and steady pace. Thomas watched Newt as tears slid on his cheeks, but his lips were parted, letting out moans of pleasure. It was getting better and Thomas started to pick of the pace. He felt Newt grab his shoulders, telling him to slow down. 

"You like it slow?" Thomas asked. Newt felt heat rising up in his cheeks again as he nodded. Thomas then smiled, kissing Newt. Thomas kept his pace slow and steady, afraid to hurt Newt. Sweat was running down his back, soaking into the covers of Newt's duvet. He felt Newt's hand wrap around his forearm, beside his head of blond locks. Thomas laughed when Newt trailed his fingers down Thomas's chest, touching his left nipple.

Thomas leaned down and placed kisses on Newt's neck. Trailing down to his chest and nipples. "Oh Tommy." He didn't stop there, grabbing Newt's hand in his, he reached down between their bodies and wrapped their hands around Newt's length. Newt mewled and arched his back. He was close. 

"Come on Newton." The younger boy moaned when Thomas used his full name, and felt heat burning in his lower stomach. Newt gripped his own cock in his hand, feeling Thomas's fingers tighten over his smaller ones. He then let out a loud moan of Thomas's name, as his body began to quiver. His orgasm hit hard, making him squeeze his cock, whimpering into Thomas's chest. Thomas continued to thrust into Newt, close to his orgasm too. Newt whined under him, wanting him to stop for he was over sensitive. Thomas's thrusts got sloppy and he let some of his body weight on Newt and came into the boy.

"Fuck." Thomas stilled over Newt, his forehead against Newt's, but pulling away. Newt's lips were parted as he watched Thomas orgasm, literally falling in love. Thomas had his eyes squeezed shut, letting his orgasm take over him. Lips parted, moans slipping through, Newt stared at his lover like he was an angel. When the shivers finished going through Thomas's body, he let all his weight fall onto Newt, feeling only so tired. He felt Newt reach up and run his shaking fingers through his sweaty hair, making him happily moan. 

"You're like an angel." Newt whispered. Thomas lighty laughed into Newt's neck, wrapping his arms around the boy.

"I'm no angel." Thomas said back, feeling his heart swell at Newt's words. His voice was like silk. Looking up at the younger one under him, his chuckled. Newt's hair was a sweaty mess, his lips swollen and cheeks were a rosy red. He looked perfectly fucked.

"I love you." Thomas reminded Newt. He felt the lanky boy tense. Newt suddenly got scared because what if he wasn't the only one Thomas was saying that to.

Newt shook his head and wiggled free, turning his body to face the box of strawberries on his nightstand, Thomas looking at the back of his head. Thomas felt an empty feeling flood him and he wanted to scream. He then bit his lip, not knowing what to do.

"Will you still love me in the morning?" Newt's voice made Thomas melt. Nodding, he pulled Newt into his chest and stretched over to kiss his cheek.

"And every morning after that."    

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long wtf.


End file.
